supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolan Matthews
Nolan Nathaniel Adrian Matthews (Shortened to Nolan Matthews) is the Grim Reaper. He used to be a human, but he made a deal to become the Grim Reaper for at least 3 decades. He's portrayed by Sam Witwer. Appearance Nolan usually wears a white shirt tucked into black pants, black shoes, and (sometimes) an EMT jacket with his ID badge on it. His eye color is dark brown, his hair color is brown. His demon tattoos are hidden when he's in human form, but when he turns into a demon, his tattoos appear, and his eye color changes to red. Appearances ''Supernatural'' Season 4 After School Special (first appearance) Death Takes a Holiday It's a Terrible Life Lucifer Rising Nolan didn't make anymore appearances until Season 7 Season 7 The Girl Next Door The Born-Again Identity Reading is Fundamental Season 8 Southern Comfort LARP And The Real Girl Trial And Error Season 9 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here I'm No Angel Dog Dean Afternoon Holy Terror Captives History Early Life Nolan was born on December 3rd, 1987. He was born in Anaheim, CA; and raised in Washington DC with his Father. Nolan's Mother died in 1992, which gave his Father complete custody over him. Nolan was a slow learner. He didn't talk until he was 7, he failed in all of his classes in school, and he didn't get along with his Father. At the age of 15, Nolan was greeted by the Grim Reaper, and asked to be the new Reaper for 3 decades. Nolan refused, and made a horrible mistake. During a bungie-jumping trip with his friends, he jumped off the bridge, but his bungie-cord snapped, and he fell into the river. Fortunetly, he survived. Unfortunately, Nolan was forced to make the deal with the Reaper, and as soon as he did, he gained demon tattoos on his body. He recovered quickly, and got out of the Hospital within days. At the age of 19, he moved to New Orleans, where he lived in the back of a Voodoo Shop, where he felt surprisingly at home. Nolan collected the souls of different people, and/or judged if a person should live or die, only if they were in a fatal accident. Unfortunately, he didn't know that he was being hunted by a demon hunter... Season 7 After School Special Nolan first makes his appearance as a demon in Hell, who is counting the amount of souls he collected. A new name appears on the un-collected souls list, and Nolan immediately leaves; but not without bringing the list. As soon as he arrives on Earth, Nolan is in his human form. When he checks the list; the list burns in his hands. He was tricked by the Devil himself to arrive on earth, and he was trapped; and not able to go back down to Hell. Nolan is suddenly transported to a small surgery room in a Hospital, where he's stuck as a human. He's mistaken for an EMT, and told to drive to the Truman High School; where he had to bring an injured teacher to the Hospital. Nolan has no choice but to go there, and hates the idea of helping someone live... When he arrives at Truman High School, Nolan has excellent medical skills, and was able to help the teacher. He noticed two men pass by the classroom he was in, and immediately knew they were hunters. After he took the teacher to the Hospital, he went back to the school not as an EMT, but a K9 Command Unit Trainer. In order to look like one, he stole an officers uniform from the Police Station, and a dog from the pound. Nolan named the dog "Shep", who was a 2 year old German Shepherd. Nolan saw one of the hunters, but stayed calm. He asked the Janitor is he saw anything suspicious, but the Janitor told him no. Nolan went berserk, and grabbed the man and threw him about 3 feet away from where he was. Before Nolan had Shep rip the Janitor apart, he recognized the hunter. He had just met Sam Winceshter, and helped him back up. Nolan told him that he was the Grim Reaper, and was tricked by the Devil in oredr to collect more souls as a human. Sam asked if he needed any help, but Nolan declined, taking Shep and leaving the school. Category:Recurring Characters